Is perfection worth it?
by Dangerous BeautyxKikyo S2
Summary: A story i wrote for fun talking about kikyo, not for KAG lovers! PAIRINGS: kikxinu kikxsess kagxhoj ...
1. Who is he?

**Well here is another story…**

**Chapter 1: Who is he?**

Inuyasha POV (point of view)

"Wow today's classes are soooo boring!" I exclaimed as I sat down on a bench.

"Is it becuz Kikyo wasn't there to say hi?" I heard miroku say.

"Why you!#$#$!$#" I yelled. I was about to take action but Miroku was the first one to react, it is quite obvious…he ran away.

Then Hojo, Suikotsu, Hiten, Elliott, and their friends came.

"Hey, I saw miroku run away wat did u do this time?" Hiten said coolly

"Nothing much." I replied

"O really?" Elliott said

"Yes!" I answered

"I think it's more then that! Come on tell us!" Suikotsu whined

"No!" I said, only a little bit louder.

We kept on going and going until they finally gave up, sigh sweet victory is mine! We all decided to go to the movies, since there was nothing else to do, when we got to the mall, Elliott wanted to bet that I can't beat him in a race, so if I lose then I have to be a pervert like miroku for a week, if he lost he had to hump a tree, so the race began, we were running like mad! Suddenly I bumped into something, it was very soft that's all I could make out, I slowly lifted my head to see, Kikyo

"I'm soo sorry Kikyo! I...I...i di... I didn't mean to...i...i" I said, realizing I bumped into her giant boobs, it looks sooo nice…wait why am I thinking about that? Am I becoming sick minded? I decided to let go of that subject, until I realized that Elliott has won the race, darn! Can my life be any worse?

We all went to go see kikyo and her friends, I was about to say something, when kouga said

"My, my, kikyo you look lovely today!"

"Why thank-you!" she said

I had no idea why but suddenly felt …well I felt…jealous. Why do I feel like this? I questioned over and over, until I was about to explode! As we all chose the movie, THE GRUDGE, I went to buy everyone some drinks and food, on my way there I saw this mysterious guy.

"Who is he?" I asked.

Normal POV (point of view)

"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled

"My, my dear brother, don't you remember me?" a cold voice replied.

"I...I…I have n...No idea what u are talking about." Inuyasha quietly said, almost a whisper, it was quite obvious he was scared.

Then the mysterious figure slowly took off the hood and cape, revealing himself.

"No, it can't be…" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"But it is my dear half brother, I am your brother, Sesshoumaru" the person said.

"Sesshoumaru…I thought you were dead!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

_Flashback+_

"_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you_

_During that time, your smile has faded away_

_Now that a little time has passed,_

_Fond memories start to resurface._

_At the place where stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for your laughter._

_Even though we're apart now_

_We can meet again, right?_

_From when has my smile faded this much_

_Since it was shattered by one mistake_

_Change only the precious things into light and_

_Go beyond the sky with fortitude._

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

_I am always by your side_

_Since I will embrace that coldness._

_Even though we're apart now,_

_We will definitely be back together._

_In the quiet night..." _

_A lovely voice was heard, and that lured Sesshoumaru away from his_

_cozy home, there was like some force pulling him to the song, he followed the _

_beautiful soothing voice into a dark green forest, as he entered he realized it _

_was very dark he couldn't see anything, luckily he had brought a flashlight, he _

_went on searching and searching until he found a beautiful girl sitting on a big _

_shimmering rock, light shining on her, she looked like a goddess! _

_Months passed and the two people grew closer to each other, until one day…_

"_Hey Sesshourmaru! Come here follow me! Flay yelled_

"_I'm coming!" Sesshoumaru yelled back._

_Flay led him at a small cliff, she looked like she was turning evil somehow, but Sesshoumaru just thought that he imagined it, but boy! That was a big mistake; because at that moment Flay pushed him off the cliff, down...down...he fell into darkness…never to be seen again._

_End of flashback+_

"But I survived, this woman helped me to heal, that's why you've never seen me for so long." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha decided to skip the topic, besides he was already missing the movie! So he quickly rushed back, he noticed that the movie has just started phew Inuyasha thought, but what he didn't notice was that Sesshoumaru was following him.

Michelle's POV

**phew this chapter has finally come tame (to) a shimekirii (end).**

** bi!**


	2. Him

**Hougei haigo (Welcome back)! Just to tell you what happened in the last chapter was Inuyasha meets his brother, Sesshoumaru again.**

**Chapter 2: HIM**

Normal POV

"Inuyasha wat took u so long?" Kikyo asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing…much…." Inuyasha replied.

"I don't seem to trust u somehow…that tone in ur voice…"Sango said.

"Yea! I agree too!" they all said in unison.

"Well…I..just met a friend! Yea just met a friend…" inuyasha exclaimed.

sigh "Fine we'll let you off today, but u can bet we won't let u off easily, next time!" Elliott said.

They were all watching the movie when suddenly a scream was heard, everyone turned to see wat had happened. When people realized there was nothing, they all went back to their normal spot to see the rest of the show, all except sango, she was sitting very close to kikyo and had realized she was gone, and that scream…it sounded like her…maybe it is her…gasp I promised I won't let anything happen, no matter wat we are best friends and sistas. So Sango decided to search for her, leaving the others behind. Elliott soon saw wat happened and followed, soon one by one each friend followed the other, and soon there was a whole row in the movie empty.

SANGO'S POV

I was searching and searching, turning left, then turning right, my head is spinning right now, but I won't give up! Then all of a sudden I fell on the ground, all I could see was darkness, I guess I overdid it too much, o god! Now I can't find kikyo! I hate myself! I hate myself!

Miroku's POV

I was trying to find my dear Sango, I mean my friend kikyo! Man why am I always thinking of her? Is it becuz I like her? Wat if she doesn't like me? Well everyone knows I'm a pervert, and girls hate boys like that…right?

I got lost in my thoughts, until suddenly I tripped over something, I turned around to see who it was, and to my surprise I saw sango, she was soaked from head to foot! I had no choice but to bring her home.

When I entered the front door, my sister, kimiko, jumped and hugged my legs, since she isn't very tall, just about three years old. She curiously asked me,

"Broter, who Ist thot?" she said in a cute voice.

"Uh…" I said, I had no idea wat to say to her so I just told her,

"This is my friend, Sango"

"Whyt she wet lokin?"

"Because she…cried." Man! This must be the worst excuse I ever made to her in my life. But to my surprise she believed it and went away, phew! That was close, I took sango upstairs and placed her on the bed, in a sitting position, then I took a dryer and dried her off **(I had no other idea how to get her dried! lol).**

Elliott POV

I had no idea where kikyo was, to be honest I really like her, and I…I don't want anything to happen to her.

I have been searching for an hour now, and still no sign of her….where has she gone? Or who took her? It could have been that damn inubaka, but it couldn't have been, becuz I just saw him at home on the phone, dialing numbers like crazy, I was walking in the park when all of a sudden I saw some blood…blood could that be kikyo? Was she murdered? No I shouldn't think these things! I followed the trail of blood to a place, it didn't look like I am in the park anymore…this looks like a different place, like wat we learned during social studies I didn't really pay attention. Damn I should have! Now I got myself lost, great…just great… it just had to happen to me.

Kikyo POV

My head hurts; I can't think properly all I remember was this person hitting me on head, then dragging me away, I wish I could remember how he looked like. I didn't want to open my eyes, I was scared…scared to see if there was a murderer standing before me… but if I don't I won't be able to get out of this mess. So I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that the coast was clear, I put myself into a sitting position, and then into a standing position, then I focused my eyes in the room I was in, it was a beautiful pure white room, with beautifully hand painted paintings on the walls, I looked at the first picture more carefully, I made out a guy and a mother, holding hands, by a corner so the painting, I realized there was a little guy sitting on the floor…crying. I snapped out of my thoughts when the room door opened, I turned around and there I saw was a girl.

This girl looked like any normal girl you would find, she had short hair, with big black eyes and a kimono on, and she looked very cute. The girl stared at me for a while, then her frown slowly turned to a smile, I was confused, why was she smiling? Usually I would be smart enough to figure out this stuff, but I guess I couldn't today.

She suddenly ran towards me and hugged my legs, I was still confused. Then she yelled,

"Hello, me is rin! Me glad to see you awake lady!"

"Well hello! I am Kikyo." I said to the innocent looking girl.

"I see that ur awake, miko…" a cold voice replied.

I turned at that moment I heard that mysterious voice, and there was a man standing there, he had two blue stripes on each cheek, a blue moon on his forehead, he was wearing rather strange looking clothes, and he had this white, elegant fur thing hanging from his shoulder and swept across the floor. He looked very scary, well to me anyways, I watched as the girl came running up to him and hugged him, then she whispered something in his ear, I couldn't exactly hear wat she said; besides I was like a few feet away from him, then he spoke in a nice soothing voice,

"Hi, I am

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Well I left a cliffhanger here; let's see if u can guess who it is.**


	3. The person

**Back again, sorry how I updated other stories and not this one, sorry people and story...**

**Cold Kikyo: Your so smart and thank-you for liking this chapter! **

**MistyBlues: Thx for liking my chappy!**

**Heya-sama: Okay Himeko, I will update and I hope Elliott does not find out about fanfiction too! **

**Chapter 3: That Person**

"I am Sesshoumaru, ruler of the west."

"A ruler? I don't understand…" Kikyo stuttered as she talked, still scared of what he might do to her.

"Are you so blind not to know? You are in my castle, in MY territory!"

"Your territory…"

'_Sigh girls are so hard to understand…' Sesshoumaru thought._

Kikyo was about to move when, a figure walked out, she was a pretty demon girl, with long flowing white hair, with amber eyes and a uniform that sparkled in the moonlight. She gazed at her beauty, she looked like human but she knew she was not, since there were markings on her face and hands. Kikyo watched as the girl smiled and disappeared, '_was that a dream?'_, but she decided against it, it couldn't be she felt warmth from that girl, _who is she?_

Sesshoumaru stood there, confused why the girl was staring at his side as if something or someone was there.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh..no, no there isn't" Lied Kikyo.

"Ok…Get dressed in the gown that my servant is going to bring you, meet me downstairs to eat dinner, when you see my parents be polite."

Not even waiting for an answer he left the room. Slowly after he left, servant girls came in and helped her get dressed, then they did her hair and make-up, when they were finished they left the room except one girl, this girl is supposed to stay at Kikyo's side at all times, to help her, to be at her side, she told Kikyo to follow her and out they went. Suddenly Rin ran up to Kikyo with a adourable smile.

"Hi Kikyo-sama!"

"Hi Rin-chan"

"You look so PRETTY!"

"Thank-you Rin"

"O, I hear Jaken calling me, need to go now Bye bye!"

And with a polite bow she left. The servant girl then led her to a big room, it was huge, marble walls and marble floors, long pieces of silk was draped, everything was marvelous, in fact Kikyo felt like a princess, beautiful, yet so small. Sesshoumaru's parents welcomed her and she thanked them, then they all sat down in their seats, for dinner large amounts of food was passed out, food she never seen! During the dinner Kikyo felt warm that she was accepted right away, but when Sesshoumaru's parents mentioned if she was their son's wife or girlfriend, she couldn't reply, so Sesshoumaru just replied for her, she was so relieved then.

After the entire thing was over she was escorted back to the room.

"Not bad human."

"Um..Thank-you?"

"You seem to have won my parents trust and friendship fast."

"Yeah…um I just wanted to ask…where did you find me, and do you know who hit me on the head and dragged me?"

"O yes that, well first of all I was roaming my territory until I met a demon dragging you, when he came upon me he didn't bow, I told him to but he wouldn't so I slaughtered him, I was about to leave when my sister, Rin, came and begged me to take you back to the castle, I was hopeless so I did and there she stayed night and day tending to you, hoping you'll wake up."

"I see."

Then he left the room, _how mysterious…_, Her servant, which she figured out was name Silvia, came to change her, while she was helping Kikyo with the other things that are needed to be done, Kikyo and Silvia would chat a while or two, they enjoyed each other's presence, and they passed the time well, finally all was done and it was time to sleep, Silvia went to sleep on a mat next to Kikyo, Kikyo felt very happy that day, but in her dreams she was still wondering, _Who is he?_

**Ta Da! Another chapter, tell me if you liked this! Bibi! READ AND REVIEW! Yeah srry people about the other chapters being the same and everything, i dunno wat happened, but now its fixed!**


End file.
